Sonambulos
by yayira
Summary: La vida de Sasuke Uchiha no es la mejor apesar de tener dinero, la de sakura tampoco, juntos descubren que la unica forma de salir con vida es aferrarse el uno al otro. Universo Alternativo.


**Hola les traigo una nueva historia, hace mucho que no escribía, se que nadie me ha de recordar :( pero bueno, espero que esto que escribí les parezca interesante, realmente estoy entusiasmada con esta historia. y si se animan seguiremos por aquí de la mano.**

**_Disclaimer: _Naruto es de Kishimoto, y esta historia es mía solo para entretener y divertir, en honor a la magnifica obra de este autor :,)**

**_Notas del capi:_ Los personajes sufren de occ aunque intentare apegarme a sus personalidades.**

**La historia se desarrolla en universo alternativo escolar.**

**-x- significa cambio de escena.**

**Sin mas que decir, gracias por leer :)**

* * *

**INICIO**

Eran las 8 de la mañana de un día jueves. El sol ya había despuntado y comenzaba a calentar la ciudad de Noxbil.

La señora Kasuya estiro las sabanas de la cama de su patrón, acomodo las almohadas y continúo unos cuartos más. Ordeno la habitación del joven Itachi y luego se dispuso al cuarto del joven Sasuke.

-buenos días Sasu-chan- movió suavemente, el sol ya entraba por la gran ventana llenando de dorados destellos el rostro del chico, que dormido lucia adorable.

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente y con su brazo se cubrió del sol. Su nana estaba frente a el con las manos en las caderas y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿no iras a la escuela?- reto.

Sasuke hizo una pequeña mueca que pareció ser una sonrisa –me quede dormido- luego miro el reloj.

El desayuno ya estaba sobre el escritorio, Kasuya recogió la ropa tirada del cuarto y Sasuke se levantó con pereza.

Sobre el escritorio había un periódico, el desayuno habitual; cereal y fruta y también encontró un pequeño panque de chocolate.

-y ¿esto?- el panque estaba decorado con nueces y almendras.

Kasuya extendía la cama del joven -feliz cumpleaños sasu- dijo con una gran sonrisa- 17…parece que fue ayer- hablo con nostalgia.

Sasuke le dio una gran mordida al panque y luego lo dejo botado en la charola. Camino en dirección al baño.

-La Señora- dijo refiriéndose a la mama del chico- llamo esta mañana- sasuke la escucho detenidamente desde el baño.

-dijo que si necesita algo ella se lo puede traer-

Tan solo escucho como respuesta el pequeño gruñido del chico –hmp.

-ella se preocupa por usted joven- Kasuya intento convencerle.

Sasuke salió del baño con el cepillo en la boca- no necesito nada de ella- aclaro serio.

Kasuya lo miro con tristeza sin comentar al respecto- regresa de parís en diez días-

El joven regreso al baño sin mencionar nada. Sasuke se había convertido en un joven duro y eso de alguna manera la llenaba de tristeza.

-de nuevo dejo el desayuno- susurro Kasuya mirando el plato. Tomo la ropa sucia y abrió la puerta para continuar su trabajo, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz del chico.

-abuela…gracias por el pastel.

Kasuya sonrió su pequeño niño, podía fingir ante el mundo que odiaba el chocolate…pero a ella, a ella no le engañaba.

**-x-**

A la misma hora la familia Yamanaka se encontraba sentada al comedor esperando con aburrimiento el desayuno.

-¡diablos madre!- se quejó la rubia Ino- ¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto?

La señora Yamanaka miro sus uñas que por fin había terminado de pintar de color rojo, frunció la boca al escuchar la odiosa y chillante voz de su hija y termino por levantarse de su asiento ante tal insistencia.

La mujer rubia de excelente figura entro a su enorme cocina y busco con la mirada a la causante de que la mañana empezara mal. La cabeza rosa estaba agachada buscando un sartén en uno de los anaqueles.

Se acercó hasta ella tomándola desprevenida, la escuálida chica de cabello rosa le miro con cierto miedo- yo…yo…yo-

-si ya lo sé- dijo con sarcasmo- no encontrabas la sartén… cielos eres tan torpe.

Esa chica siempre hacia semejantes tonteras.

-mira Sakura- comenzó con el sermón de cada día- te he dicho que tu mantención no es gratis ¿cierto?

La chica se levantó de inmediato con la sartén en la mano y dirigió la mirada al suelo en señal de arrepentimiento.

-tu padre no dejo para que te mantuviera y prefiero darte a ti este trabajo, que pagarle a una cocinera ¿puedes con ello?

-si- susurro débilmente.

-bien- dicho esto salió de la cocina y se dirigió al comedor.

-mama me largo, se me quito el hambre- Ino Yamanaka tomo su bolso morado y salió de casa.

La señora Yamanaka tomo las llaves del carro que se encontraban en una pequeña mesita junto al teléfono, en ese momento el teléfono sonó.

-diga-

-Señora Yamanaka?

-Si Soy yo- era alguien que no conocía.

- sabe respecto al fideicomiso que dejo el señor Haruno, soy de la aseguradora. Necesito hacerle una visita para llenar el informe de este año- comento conciso.

-¿el informe de este año?- ¿que diablos era eso?

-claro, el señor Haruno dejo especificado que quería que cuidaran muy bien a su hija y para corroborar que todo sigue en orden y que podemos seguir aportando su dinero mensualmente, pues requiero de llenar unos formularios y sobre todo hablar con la chica, su hija…Sakura.

-¿que? ¿Sakura?...claro que si-

-el viernes estaré allí, por hay de las 3.

-claro-

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Y maldijo a su difunto marido. ¿Qué clase de trampa era esa?

-listo acá el desayuno- dijo Sakura saliendo de la cocina con dos platos y un mandil blanco colgado del cuello.

Los ojos de la señora aún se encontraban desorbitados.

-Sakura desde mañana asistirás a la escuela de Ino- dijo de repente.

-¿Qué Ino?...pero señora yo no puedo pagar esa educación.

¿señora? Ella no podía llamarle señora.

-madre!...llámame madre- dijo con el rostro sombrío.

-¿madre?- sin duda algo estaba pasando y Sakura no podía entender nada.

-madre…no lo olvides!...sube al carro y espérame allí.

Las deudas de la familia Yamanaka eran tantas que no podían darse el lujo de perder el fideicomiso Haruno. El fabuloso derbi verde metálico se encendió con una atónita chica de mirada intrigada y una rubia que intentaba hilar un plan para no perder la cordura.

En un par de minutos estaban frente al campus de la escuela más prestigiosa del país, con un campus enorme.

La chica miro con impresión la entrada del lugar.

-Sakura mírame- pidió la rubia sacando un labial rojo. Tomo de la cara a la chica e inclino el labial, pintando suavemente.

-aquí hay muchos chicos- miro sus labios con detenimiento- tienes que buscar a un esposo rico- ordeno clara y concisa.

-pe…¿esposo?- susurro desconcertada.

-lo entiendes no ¡?- La chica movió suavemente la cabeza, estaba a punto de decir un no, pero fue callado por su madrastra.

-Sakura…eres mi hija- expreso la rubia con determinación- debes de hacer todo lo posible porque salgamos adelante…creo en ti.

Y dicho esto ambas salieron del fabuloso derbi.

**-x-**

Había sido una afortunada casualidad que aun estuvieran abiertas las inscripciones.

-vengo a inscribir a mi pequeña hija- dijo la señora Yamanaka. La secretaria se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a una puerta contigua por unos formularios.

-sabe las inscripciones fueron hace dos semanas.

-por favor…es que mi hija acaba d volver del extranjero.

Era una mentirosa, Sakura jamás había salido de su pueblo.

-está bien- comento después de hacer una breve llamada- necesito estos papeles.

-pero máximo estará en un mes- se quejó sínicamente.

-¿disculpe?- pregunto indignada la secretaria- las inscripciones son por un año mínimamente.

-era una broma- mintió estúpidamente, pero al parecer no habría más opción.

-Lléneme este formulario- entrego la secretaria.

-¡Sakura espérame afuera!- sin duda esto llevaría un par de minutos. Tediosos y aburridos y necesarios minutos.

La chica salió de la oficina y se sentó en una jardinera que se encontraba frente a la sala.

El lugar era muy hermoso. Muchos árboles y edificios y campo amplio y verde. Los chicos y chicas se veían con mucho dinero y muy arreglados. En cambio sus ropas eran una garra, un pants aguado rojo y una camiseta blanca y sus tenis. Se preguntó si realmente se sentiría cómoda en dicho lugar.

-es que no quiero este grupo- se quejaba un chico con el pelo negro y ojos negros.

-no hay opción- dijo la chica de servicios escolares- ya están los grupos, debió haber venido hace tres días.

-ya le dije que estaba enfermo.

-lo siento- ella fue tajante.

Sakura miro a aquel chico realmente se veía furioso- engreído- musito suavemente.

La nueva escuela era de chicos bonitos pero la realidad es que no encontraría amabilidad en nada de ello casi podía asegurarlo.

.

.

.

**xfin capitulo 1x**

* * *

**_y ¿que les parecio? solo es una pequeña introducción._**

**_Pronto se vera la historia mas desarrollada._. espero :D jejeje..._**

**_¿que se parece a cenicienta? jajajja :D bueno si un poco jajajja_**

**_Pero prometo muchas sorpresas y giros de guion muy dramáticos :)_**

**_en fin si alguien me quiere comentar, seria muy feliz, sobre todo si me comentan de mi narrativa, mi reto es esta narrativa en tercera persona. La cual se me hace terriblemente difícil. En fin gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto!._**

**_pd: igual se que tuve faltas de ortografía, disculpad revisare y corregiré._**


End file.
